xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorna Dane
Lorna Dane (b. June 5, 1988) is a mutant with magnetokinetic powers. She is the youngest daughter of Magneto and Magdalena Lensherr, and the younger sister of Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and Emma Frost. She is a member of the X-Men Kids. Lorna is a member of the Eisenhardt family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Magnetic Field Manipulation: Lorna has the ability to manipulate magnetism. Although she has the potential to exercise all of the powers that Magneto has, as yet she has only used powers involving the manipulation of magnetic, electrical, and gravitational fields. Moreover, she has yet summon as great an amount of energy as Magneto has. The exact limits on the amount weight that she can magnetically lift at present have not been measured. Since she has, in the past, preferred not to use her powers in combat situations, and has decades less experience with them, she is not up to par with Magneto's level of experience. As with Magneto, it is unknown whether Polaris's powers are purely psionic or whether they derive from her physically. The main feat made possible by magnetism is Polaris' ability to lift and manipulate metal. She has shown such fine tuned skills as to nearly liquefy, mend, and reconstruct metallic objects, and has some level of influence on the ferrous metals that reside in everything. She once mended and reconstructed silverware and metallic plates into a metallic suit identical to Magneto's costume. *''Magnetic Force-Fields:'' Polaris can protect herself from physical harm, can stretch her fields to protect a large group, and can suspend persons or objects in the air. *''Magnetic Flight:'' Polaris can suspend herself in flight by riding the Earth's magnetic field. *''Electromagnetic Sight:'' By concentrating, Polaris can perceive the world around herself solely as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. She can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings, as well. *''Magnetic Pulse:'' Polaris can focus her magnetic energy into powerful concussive blasts. She can also overload or short-circuit electrical systems. She has been shown destroying Shi'ar warships with single magnetic pulses. *''Energy Absorption:'' Polaris has been shown absorbing some forms of energy through her magnetic force fields to temporarily boost her own strengths. Early in her career with the X-Men, she absorbed Storm's lightning blast, Cyclops' eye beam, and Havok's energy beam at the same time, giving her enough strength to propel an entire island from the earth and into space. *''Geomagnetic Link:'' Polaris is tied very closely to Earth's EM Field. As is it effected, so is she. She knows instinctively all that happens to it, and with this link, is granted an odd sort of immortality. Earth lends her strength by it's simple existence. She draws on this strength all unconsciously. *''Organic Iron Manipulation:'' Polaris has such control over her powers that she is able to manipulate the natural iron within the blood of living organisms. She was capable of reversing the flow of an entire crowd's blood in order to render them unconscious. Her personal polarity is opposite that of Magneto's. Polaris has a latent secondary mutation. Manifesting when her powers were stripped and taken by Zaladane. Negative Emotion Absorption: The ability to absorb negative emotional energy to transform into a virtual powerhouse. *''Size Addition'' *''Superhuman Strength'' *''Superhuman Stamina'' *''Invulnerability'' *''Negative Emotional Release:'' Her power also released the negativity back into her environment at an enhanced level, which caused others to act more violent, selfish, bloodthirsty, etc. Meta-Plague Manipulation (formerly): As Pestilence, Lorna had the ability to ingest and synthesize new plagues without harm, controlling the virulence and particular genetic markers. Capable of then releasing this virus or plague as a combined mutated strain or as the various separate plagues they originally were. 'Abilities' Lorna possesses expertise in geophysics, and has earned a Masters degree in that field. Strength Level Polaris possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. When possessed by Malice, Lorna had superhuman strength with an unknown upper limit. Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Germans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Magnetokinetics Category:Energy Absorption Category:Green Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1988 Category:Gemini (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters